Oh Baby
by Mala1
Summary: What suprise does Joey have for Pacey? Set in the future.


SUMMARY: A short future P/J fic. DISCLAIMER: Yada yada yada AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm surprised I could write this since I am a P/A-er!  
  
April 15th 1998  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I just don't understand boys! Pacey has been acting so weird lately. He's actually being nice to me. We haven't shared a barb for weeks. It's quite unsettling when he acts his age! And Dawson. I still don't know where I stand with him. One moment he wants me the next he doesn't. Last night at the pageant we talked outside. He told me how beautiful I look and how he wants to be with me but is scared of ruining our relationship. I really don't know what I want either. I just feel safe with him. I know him. I know everything about him. I guess I'll just have to see where things lead.  
  
Joey  
  
April 30th 1998  
  
Oh my god! Pacey kissed me yesterday! He actually kissed me. Like a proper tongues and all kiss! I was so shocked that I pretended nothing happened. I can't even imagine what Dawson will say when he finds out. But I've already promised Pacey not to say anything. I mean it didn't mean anything, right?  
  
Joey  
  
May 10th 1998  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Oh I've hurt Dawson so terribly. What was i thinking when Pacey and I kissed again? He DOESN'T mean anything to me AT ALL! I love Dawson. I just realised it so I'm taking him back. I will tell him tomorrow. At the party. I can't wait.......  
  
Joey  
  
May 12th 1998  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Dawson and I are back together! I've never been so happy!! No really. I love him. And he loves me. He forgave me and that's all that matters. I LOVE YOU DAWSON!! Pacey is nothing to me  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" a soft voice asked.  
  
Joey Potter jumped and dropped the book she was holding in her hands.  
  
"Oh, hi Honey. You scared me."  
  
She laughed as Pacey Witter walked up behind her and bent down to wrap his arms around her.  
  
"You were just supposed to be packing up this stuff for the move tomorrow," he said to her.  
  
Joey leaned back against his broad chest and picked up the book she'd been holding.  
  
She sighed. "I know. But then I found my diary. From 1998. Can you believe it?"  
  
Pacey grinned as he ran his fingers over her messy handwriting. "What does it say?"  
  
Joey smiled and opened up to the page she'd been reading and read out loud. "Pacey means nothing to me. Dawson is the one I love. I've told him that and that's the end of it. Pacey still won't accept it but what am I to do? He actually bought me a wall yesterday. I know, a wall. For me to paint on......"  
  
Pacey interrupted her. "Is that what you really thought of me?"  
  
Joey put her finger to her lips and flicked the pages. "Listen to this. I met him just before he sailed off. Of course he wasn't too happy to see me considering what I've recently put both him and Dawson through. But once I explained that this time I was here to stay, and even Dawson had given us his blessing as best he could, he took me in his arms and kissed me in the most amazing way. I'll never forget it. And then we sailed away into the sunset. I don't know what the future will bring but I'm just going to enjoy this moment for as long as it will last."  
  
Joey smiled softly then placed the diary on the floor. She turned in Pacey's arms.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked softly.  
  
Pacey cleared his throat as he looked down at his beautiful fiancee. He still couldn't believe she was totally his. "I think you are the most amazing woman I've ever known. You were the most amazing girl. I don't know how I resisted you for so long."  
  
Joey grinned and brushed her hand against his face. "I don't know how you did either!"  
  
Pacey laughed and tickled her. "Hey Potter!"  
  
"Hey Witter!" she laughed back at him.  
  
Joey suddenly became serious as she stood up. Pacey stood up beside her.  
  
"Do you ever wonder about Dawson?" she asked.  
  
Pacey nodded. "Of course. I'm sure he's doing fine though."  
  
"I always knew he'd be the one to get out." Joey said wistfully.  
  
Pacey held her close to him. "We'll get out too. We'll travel the world together."  
  
Joey moved back out of his arms. "I don't think that will be happening. Not for me anyway."  
  
"Why?" Pacey asked, confused.  
  
Joey took a deep breath. "Pacey, I'm pregnant."  
  
Pacey looked at her in disbelief then let out a whoop of excitement.  
  
"You're pregnant? We're pregnant? We're gonna have a little baby?" he screamed out.  
  
Joey laughed as tears started streaming down her face. "Yes!"  
  
Pacey grabbed her and twirled her around then set her down on her feet. He leaned closer to kiss her. Joey pulled back and noticed he was crying too.  
  
"Are you happy?" she whispered.  
  
"No question." He left no doubt in her mind.  
  
Together they left the attic to tell the world their news. 


End file.
